lego_south_park_the_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO South Park: The Video Game
LEGO South Park: The Video Game is a LEGO Game released on January 15, 2019, developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and South Park Studios. The game contains 15 Levels + 2 Bonus Levels, 182 Characters + 48 DLC Characters, 25 Vehicles and the town of South Park to explore. Synopsys Join Eric, Kyle, Stan and Kenny on an unforgetable adventure to find the Ancient Brick of Power. On their way they will go head on with many of the world's worst villains and tyrants. But they are determined to complete this quest, even if it means going to the darkest lands. But the boys are not the only ones in search for the Brick, the Lord of Hell himself Satan has sent his personal minions to track it down and bring it to him. The boys will need everyone and everything they can find to finish their quest. Levels ---- Chapter 1: Cartman's House *'Playable Characters: ' **'Part 1: Defense of the Backyard' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick **'Part 2: The Coon Lair' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick **'Part 3: Battle at Cartman's Gate' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Randy Marsh *'Enemies: '''None *'Boss/es: Professor Chaos (3 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: 'Dougie '''(10.00 Studs), Professor Chaos (500.000 Studs) *'Tokens:' Princess Kenny, Randy Marsh (Warrior), Heidi Turner ---- Chapter 2: South Park Elementary *'Playable Characters: ' **'Part 1: Chef Aid' ***Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Jerome "Chef" McElroy **'Part 2: Return of the Funnybot' ***Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch *'Enemies: '''6th Graders *'Boss/es: Funnybot (3 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '6th Grader Leader (50.00 Studs), Funnybot '''(250.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Diane Choksondik, Mr. Garrison (Janet), Richard Adler ---- Chapter 3: Brick Hunt *'Playable Characters: ' **'Part 1: The Tale' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Jimbo Kern, Ned Gerblansky **'Part 2: The Woodland Critters' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Jimbo Kern, Ned Gerblansky **'Part 3: Escape from the Forest' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Jimbo Kern, Ned Gerblansky *'Enemies: '''None *'Boss/es: The Woodland Critters (6 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''None *'Tokens: Book Mobile Driver, Death, Pip Pirrup ---- Chapter 4: Field Trip *'Playable Characters: ' **'Part 1: Manbearpig' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch **'Part 2: South Park Church' ***Stan Marsh, Randy Marsh, Marvin Marsh **'Part 3: The Visitors' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch *'Enemies: '''Visitors *'Boss/es: Visitor Leader (3 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''Al Gore '(150.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Damien, Father Maxi, Visitor ---- Chapter 5: Attack of the Mongolians *'Playable Characters: ' **'Part 1: City Wok' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Ike Broflovski **'Part 2: Kublai Khan Rises' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Ike Broflovski *'Enemies: '''Mongolians *'Boss/es: Kublai Khan (4 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''Kublai Khan '(150.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Brian Boitano, Junichi Takiyama, Mongolian ---- Chapter 6: Parent Resistance *'Playable Characters: ' **'Part 1: South Park Mall' ***Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, Liane Cartman **'Part 2: Zuckerberg' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick **'Part 3: Show Me Your Style' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Randy Marsh, Ike Broflovski *'Enemies: '''Facebook Officers *'Boss/es: Mark Zuckerberg (3 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''Mark Zuckerberg '(250.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Bill Allen, Grandma Stotch, Mitch Murphy ---- Chapter 7: A Darth Presence *'Playable Characters: ' **'Basketball Court' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick **'Chef vs. Chef' ***Stan Marsh, Jerome "Chef" McElroy *'Enemies: '''None *'Boss/es: Darth Chef (3 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''Darth Chef '(250.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Elton John, Nurse Gollum, William Connelly ---- Chapter 8: Denkins' Ranch *'Playable Characters: ' **'Return of Streisand' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch **'Forest Path to Canada' ***Stan Marsh, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski *'Enemies: '''Streisand Fans *'Boss/es: Barbra Streisand (3 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''None *'Tokens: Charlie Manson, Farmer Carl Denkins, Security Guard ---- Chapter 9: In Canada *'Playable Characters: ' **'The Dynamic Duo' ***Stan Marsh, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski **'Scott the Dick' ***Stan Marsh, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski *'Enemies: '''None *'Boss/es: Scott the Dick (3 Hearts) *'''Unlocked to Purchase: Terrance (50.00 Studs), Philip (50.00 Studs), Scott the Dick (150.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Charlotte, Stephen Abootman, Ugly Bob, ---- Chapter 10: Super Best Friends *'Playable Characters: ' **'Hall of Super Best Friends' ***Jesus Christ, Muhammad, Krishna, Joseph Smith, Lao Tse, Buddha, Seaman **'Streisand's Attack' ***Jesus Christ, Muhammad, Krishna, Joseph Smith, Lao Tse, Buddha, Seaman *'Enemies: '''Streisand Fans *'Boss/es: Barbra Streisand *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''Barbra Streisand '(250.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Anthony Webster, Dr. David Nelson, Josh Myers ---- Chapter 11: Holiday Disaster *'Playable Characters: ' **'Mr. Hanky the Christmas Poo' ***Kyle Broflovski, Mr. Hankey **'Santa's Sleigh' ***Jesus Christ, Santa Claus **'Saddam Hussein' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Mr. Hankey, Jesus Christ, Santa Claus *'Enemies: '''Demons *'Boss/es: Saddam Hussein (5 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''Saddam Hussein '(500.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Doctor Tom, Esther, Mel Gibson ---- Chapter 12: Return of Cthulhu *'Playable Characters: ' **'Pi-Pi's Splashtown' ***Stan Marsh, Randy Marsh **'Cthulhu and Me' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch *'Enemies: '''Demons *'Boss/es: Cthulhu (6 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''Cthulhu '(500.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Captain Hindsight, Pi-Pi, The Coon ---- Chapter 13: Satan's Assistant *'Playable Characters: ' **'First Strike on South Park Elementary' ***Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak **'Defense of South Park Elementary' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch **'Kevin's Arrival' ***Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Token Black, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch *'Enemies: '''Demons, Greater Demons *'Boss/es: Kevin (3 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''Kevin '(250.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Fosse McDonald, Red, Shelly Marsh ---- Chapter 14: Battle for Imaginationland, Again *'Playable Characters: ' **'Mayor's Blimp' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch **'Imagination Land' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch **'Second Battle for Imaginationland' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch *'Enemies: '''Demons, Greater Demons *'Boss/es: Satan (3 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''None *'Tokens: Mayor of Imaginationland, Mickey Mouse, The Lollipop King ---- Chapter 15: Hell Breaks Loose *'Playable Characters:' **'Part 1: Almost Functional' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Dr. Alphonse Mephesto **'Part 2: Faceoff at the Bijou Cinema' ***Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Jesus Christ, Joseph Smith, Seaman **'Part 3: Satan's Horn' ***Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Buddha, Lao Tse, Krishna, PC Principal *'Enemies: '''Demons, Greater Demons *'Boss/es: Satan (12 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''Satan '(500.00 Studs) *'Tokens:' Dildo Shwaggins, Kevin Mephesto, Mr. Garrison (President) ---- Bonus 1: La Resistance *'Playable Characters: ' **'Part 1: La Resistance' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh **'Part 2: The Execution' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh **'Part 3: Hell Opens' ***Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh *'Enemies: '''Canadian Soldier *'Boss/es: Part 3: Saddam Hussein (4 Hearts) *'Unlocked to Purchase: '''None *'Tokens: Christophe, General Plymkin, Gregory ---- Bonus 2: South Park *'Playable Characters: '''Jesus Christ, Satan *'Objective:' Collect 1.000.000 Studs ---- Character Grid *There are 182 Unlockable Characters from Iconic Episodes and Moments in South Park History. **Les Claypool can be purchased after unlocking all the characters and Lorde Randy Marsh can be purchased after collecting all 150 Minikits. *The game has eight DLC with 42 additional playable characters and 4 Levels. **'The DLCs are: '''The Others Character Pack 1, The Others Character Pack 2, Costumes Character Pack, Imaginationland Character Pack, Season 22 Character Pack, The Stick of Truth DLC, Good Times With Weapons DLC, Super Heroes DLC and 200/201 DLC. Vehicles Achievements Notes Category:LEGO South Park: The Video Game